


Phobia

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 128: Phobia. Set during ‘The Stolen Earth’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 128: Phobia. Set during ‘The Stolen Earth’.

Jack has died a lot of times. That year with the Master alone set some serious records. He’s also died a lot of painful ways. That javelin was certainly no picnic.

But he hears shrieking metallic Dalek voices broadcast into the Hub, and just the sound of it sends shivers of terror through him, even though he knows logically that he’ll survive them.

It’s an irrational fear. A phobia. But even though he quickly thinks of Gwen and Ianto, who will stay dead if they’re exterminated, for a few seconds all he can do is quake with fear for himself.


End file.
